


Blind Date

by i_want_to_write_you_a_fic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a film, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, unfinished fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_to_write_you_a_fic/pseuds/i_want_to_write_you_a_fic
Summary: This fic was inspired by the French film called Blind Date, where a woman moves into an apartment and shares a wall with a man who tries his best to get her to move out. Somewhere along the way, they fall in love.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> As it is tagged, this work is unfinished. I don’t know that I ever will get around to finishing it, but I love the idea too much to let it sit around in my notes any longer. Maybe if it gets a nice reaction/response I’ll become inspired to write more for it. 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine.

“Careful, careful!” Stiles says, wincing when the movers bump into the doorframe just a bit too roughly for his liking. “ _ Please _ , be careful.”

One of the men rolls his eyes, while the other sighs heavily. Stiles would feel bad about how whiny he’s being, but the upright piano they’re moving is precious to him. It was his mother’s, an  _ antique _ , and Stiles will be damned if they put so much as a _scratch_ on it. 

“Should make you pay extra for having to haul it up stairs,” man #1 grumbles, none too quietly. 

“Yeah, what kind of apartment building doesn’t have an elevator?” man #2 tacks on.

This time it’s Stiles rolling his eyes, biting his tongue to keep from pointing out that the piano wouldn’t even fit in an elevator. He’d rather not give them any reason to damage his valuables. 

He tells them where he wants the piano, thanks them for their time even though they’ve been complete assholes all day, and shuts the door behind them. Stiles turns around and sees all of his boxes. With a sigh, he starts unpacking. 

Stiles is putting his books on his bookcase when he hears a noise. He pauses, hand poised to put another book away, cocking his head. He waits, but doesn’t hear it again so he continues on with his task. 

But then... 

_Knock_ .

“What is that?” Stiles asks no one, brow furrowing.

There it is again, louder this time. There’s another noise with it, though, something almost like a whine. It’s making Stiles’ skin start to crawl. 

Ever since Scott got turned into a werewolf Stiles has been extra paranoid about things that may go bump in the night. Or day, in this case. And since things like werewolves aren’t common knowledge, it cranks the creep factor up to like, twenty in situations like these.

He hears a growl next, low, barely audible, but Stiles knows what it is. It sounds like it’s coming from the neighboring apartment. His heart begins pounding wildly in his chest. He scrambles to get his phone out of his pocket to call Scott. 

“‘Lo?” Scott greets, calm, like Stiles isn’t freaking the fuck out. 

“Scotty, buddy,” Stiles breathes, trying not to panic, “Please tell me you’re not busy.” 

There’s a slight pause. “You’re not already changing your mind about moving, are you?” 

“What? No,” Stiles huffs. “I just...” He trails off, picturing Scott’s adorably confused face, his eyebrows probably beginning to pinch in worry. Stiles kind of deflates then. “No, you know what, never mind.”

He’s probably being stupid, Stiles realizes. His mind is just playing tricks on him. Surely, that’s it.

“Are you alright?” Scott asks, sounding a little concerned. 

“Fine,” Stiles lies, eyeing his wall distrustfully. “I guess it’s just my first time being truly alone making me jittery.” He wipes a hand down his face with a small sigh. “S’not the same without you, buddy.” 

Scott sighs too. “I know, dude.” 

Stiles clears his throat. “Anyway, I better get back to unpacking. The sooner I get finished, the sooner I can order a pizza for dinner then go to bed.” 

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Scott double checks. 

“Yeah, I’m—I’m fine,” Stiles replies, halfway smiling. 

“Okay. Love you, bro,” Scott says. 

“Love you too.”

Stiles hangs up, tossing his phone onto the couch, scrubbing his hands over his face. Just as he’s about to reach into a new box, he hears the low growling again. He makes a noise of irritation, his heart beating fast for a second time, and kicks at the wall. The noise abruptly stops.

“Will you _please_ cut it out with all the growling?” Stiles all but yells. 

The silence that follows is too quiet. Stiles narrows his eyes. He slowly walks over to the wall where the sounds were coming from. “Oh, sure, _now_ you stop,” he says.

“Well, I do have some manners,” a voice suddenly says, startling Stiles so much that he stumbles back from the wall and trips over a box, narrowly avoiding knocking his head into the coffee table.

“ _Dude_ ,” Stiles wheezes.

“Don’t call me dude,” the voice grunts.

Stiles makes a face. “Then what should I call you? Casper?” 

“Definitely am not a ghost,” the voice says, sounding somewhat amused. “Though, I suppose my attempts at spooking you out of the apartment could lead one to believe otherwise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. X


End file.
